Freedom
by ThatFlyingEagle
Summary: Hots U-Verse. Hanataro has been on the run for 15 from both the SS and a war he doesn't agree with. It isn't just him anymore though, as his growing family does it's best to avoid the vengeful Shinigami of the SS. Hanataro will finally come face to face with choosing his family or his duty. There is a lemon in this. HanataroXHarribelXYoruichi.


**Wow. Did this get away from me. Hello readers. This was supposed to be a one-shot, and I suppose it is, but it's huge. This is realistically meant to be the close to my series of one-shots involving Hanataro Yamada.**

 **Ultimately, I think that Bleach fanfiction is soon to die out. With the manga over, and the continuation of the anime tv series all but a pipe dream, Bleach will be dying out soon. Really, I hope I'm wrong, but the chances of that are fairly slim.**

 **Enjoy!**

XXX

The stars whipped past overhead as he rushed through the lantern lit alleys of the Soul Society. The voices behind him grew in urgency, even as they grew in anger. He couldn't care less about what they wanted. He knew what he wanted, and nothing would stop him from getting it. Even as he launched himself high into the air, the darkness hiding him momentarily, his eyes were pasted on a single location.

The Relief Station of squad 4 contained all of the injured from the last battles that Soul Society fought against the rebels. It was luck that so few had been injured during this skirmish. Fighting against the Shades often left many dead. This whole war was foolish in its nature, and it was part of the reason that he was now an outlaw.

Despite his sheer power advantage, he didn't like fighting against those he once called friends. Most of them were only doing what they were told, what they were ordered. He knew that they didn't have the choice he did. Having friends outside of the Soul Society certainly had it advantages. He hoped that soon, he would never have to return to this place.

He landed in a small alcove and hurried into the darkness of the wall corners, easily concealing himself there while a multitude of other Shinigami ran past. He frowned as he saw old friends among the hunting party. It was a terrible turn of events that led to this. He still remembered when the Shades first arrived on scene, emerging from a tiny little corner of Hueco Mundo. They were, at the time, careful explorers from another dimension, a tear in the fabric of space allowing them access to other worlds.

At first, there was no hostile intent coming from them. However, Hanataro was the first to report it to the Soul Society, as was his duty. He hated what came next. The Soul Society rose up in frenzied alarm, dispatching several captains and battle teams to Hueco Mundo to establish contact. The mistake was in sending an armed force, so ready to wage war.

The Shades attacked out of fear, and a new fact became obvious; they were powerful adversaries. So powerful in fact that they shattered that first group of captains and battle groups. In response, the Head Captain had declared all out war against them, and this the Shadow War began. It had raged for 15 years now.

The Shades controlled all of Hueco Mundo now. They had yet to make an appearance in the World of the Living, but it was only a matter of time. The Shinigami were now fighting them in border skirmishes, some in the Soul Society, and some in Hueco Mundo. Ultimately, the war appeared to be at a standstill. A bloody, horrid, standstill.

Hanataro sported the attire of a hermit. A black cloak covered most of his body, and a hood hung down over his face. His zanpakuto hung from his belt by a chain, tethered to his left leg with a band to keep it from flicking out of control. He gently eased from the darkness, listening intently for the sound of footsteps.

He was in the clear for the moment, he thought, and jumped to the top of the wall again, searching the dim light for any ambushes. When he found none, he continued his movement towards the Relief Station. Around his neck dangled two necklaces, both carved from bone. A cat and a shark. They hung just above his heart, and it was those two that saw him sneaking into the Relief Station.

He leapt nimbly from the wall to land in the courtyard of the place he had called his home, his safe haven, for so many years. Now, it represented something not totally different; a safe haven of sorts, but not for him. It hadn't been for him since the war began and he left the Soul Society for good. Even the smell of the place was the same as he ghosted the door open and snuck inside, the darkened hallways lit intermittently by emergency lights.

In each room, Shinigami slumbered under the effects of medication as they healed. Attendants, few and far between, were easy to avoid as they made nightly rounds. He remembered his own time there, running around at all hours of the night to ensure that each and every patient was well taken care of. It burned him to know that he had put a few Shinigami into those beds when he departed. They forced his hand.

He approached the door of his old captain, Retsu Unohana, with a smile on his face. He already knew that she was in there, waiting for him. She always was. What concerned him was the other reiatsu that lingered within. He knew who it was, but he and Ichigo had long had their differences since his departure. Specifically where it came to Rukia.

His ability to mask his reiatsu was perfect now. He could be standing inches from someone and they would never know he was there. His Shroud ability had become the single greatest tool in his quest to keep his growing family safe from both the Shades and the Shinigami.

He inched away from the door and instead to a window, slipping out and around the building to the south window of Unohana's office. With ease that nearly fifteen years of being covert had honed, he lowered himself through the window to the floor. He saw Unohana sitting at her desk, and Ichigo sitting across from her.

From the darkness, Hanataro observed a few things. First of all, he noted that Ichigo was not dressed normally. Since the war began, the captains had long abandoned their white haori's in favor of heavy, ceramic plated shihakushos. These uniforms were also hardened with reiatsu, and offered effective protection against the weapons of the Shades.

Why he was dressed for battle was worrisome. Hanataro saw no reason for it at this time of night, in the middle of the Soul Society, when nothing had happened apart from an isolated alarm. He inched forward, keeping to the shadows, getting close enough that he could hear voices.

"Ichigo, why are you still sitting here?" Unohana asked.

"I mean no harm, Unohana. Captain Yamamoto says that you have been in contact with Hanataro. When the alarm sounded, I was to come here to guard you." He replied. Ichigo had taken a place among the captains of the Soul Society long ago. True to his nature, Ichigo had found the best success against the Shades in a variety of ways. His unorthodox personality and I'll find a way attitude had won many victories for the duration of the war.

"It is clear that whatever is happening here is not what you, or the Head Captain, believe." Unohana said calmly, pushing a cup of tea across the desk to Ichigo. "I have not had contact with Hanataro since he fled the Seireitei."

Ichigo glared for a moment before sighing. "I know you want to protect him, Unohana. He betrayed us. He left when things were the worst. He-"

"Hanataro left because he did not want to be used as a weapon." She interrupted hotly. "I warned the Captain Commander that trying to force him to use his abilities for war was going to push Hanataro away."

Ichigo leaned forward in his chair. "Is that why he took Yoruichi with him!? She is still one of the best fighters the Shinigami have, and he kidnapped her!"

Unohana scoffed at him, the usually calm visage of her face screwing into a scowl. "We all know why Yoruichi went with Hanataro! He did not take her by force!"

Ichigo slammed a hand on the table. "He took her _and_ her child!"

"It was his child!" Unohana finally let out loudly, louder than he had ever heard her yell. Hanataro winced at the released information, his hand falling to the hilt of his zanpakuto. He was ready to go bankai at a moments notice if he needed to. He could not believe that the Head Captain had put Unohana, one of his oldest friends, under surveillance. Who knows what he might do now that Unohana admitted some information.

Ichigo seemed unconvinced, but in his truest fashion, he gave the benefit of the doubt. "His child? What are you talking about?"

Unohana ran a hand over her face in frustration. "Hanataro fathered Yoruichi's child. They left together because they are a family. He did not want his child embroiled in this war."

"That doesn't make sense," Ichigo finally said. "Why would Yoruichi not come back to help us? Even Kisuke came back to fight! She would never abandon the Soul Society!"

Unohana shook her head at him. "You don't understand, Ichigo. A member of the Soul Society falling pregnant is incredibly rare. The amount of focused spiritual energy required to conceive a child is immense. Most of us would never be able to conceive for the fact of not having enough energy to create the fetus. That child will be more powerful than even Genryusai Yamamoto. More powerful than Aizen. More powerful than even Hanataro himself has become."

Ichigo's previously angry, suspicious scowl faded to a look that Hanataro recognized. Understanding. "So…Hanataro had a child with Yoruichi…and that child is going to be extremely powerful…"

"That boy's parents wanted to raise him free of the influence of the Soul Society. Free from the militaristic status quo that we are all so used to." Unohana explained. In her explanation, Ichigo looked up at her with resignation in his eyes.

"So you have been in contact with Hanataro…"

Unohana must have seen no more reason to continue with the charade. "Yes. I delivered the child all those years ago. I see him, twice a year, for health checks."

Ichigo looked down at the ground, a small smile on his face. "How is he?"

Unohana smiled serenely. "Tall and strong. Fifteen years old, and he has already achieved shikai. Much like yourself."

Ichigo laughed at the memory. "And his parents? How are Hanataro and Yoruichi?" He asked. Hanataro sighed in relief as he noted Ichigo's clear shift into memory, his face having the soft smile and eyes that showed his descent in nostalgia.

"Happy. Yoruichi has embraced the role of being a mother more than we could have ever imagined. Hanataro is a good father as well. I think you would like the boy, Ichigo. He is strong willed, bull headed and learns extremely fast. Although, I think he is a bit kinder than you were at his age." The two of them laughed at the thought.

"Are you going to report me to the Head Captain, Ichigo?" Unohana asked, her smile fading to something a bit more serious. "I won't resist if you do."

Ichigo stared at the ground, his face tight and his lips thin. "It is my duty to do that…" Hanataro drew his sword silently, the fabric sheath allowing him to do so and prepared to enter bankai. He would need no less to take Ichigo on. "But I don't think I can fault Hanataro."

He slowed his change to bankai, waiting to see where the orange haired Shinigami was going with his thoughts. "I would have done the exact same thing for my family. I did way worse things for people who weren't even my family. I…I admit, it is still a bit strange to think that _Hanataro…_ skinny, shy, timid _Hanataro_ …fathered a child with one of the most desired women in the entirety of the Soul Society."

Unohana, not particularly caring about the comment, smirked at him. "She isn't the only one."

Ichigo started, his eyes widening slightly. "What does that mean?"

"Hanataro has an older daughter as well. Slightly older than his son."

Ichigo shook his head, laughing loudly. "Seriously!? Yoruichi gave him tw-"

"Yoruichi isn't the mother of his daughter."

Hanataro, his zanpakuto now sheathed completely, stepped slowly into the light. "I think that is enough, Retsu." Immediately Ichigo was out of his seat, Zangetsu in his hand and his eyes narrow and tight. Hanataro matched his stance in look alone, his own Hisagomaru remaining in his sheath.

"When did you arrive here?" Ichigo demanded. Unohana sighed behind her desk, a hand coming up to massage a temple. Hanataro felt bad that he had put her in this position, but he would not allow her to reveal all his secrets, even if it was with Ichigo. "Hanataro, answer me." Ichigo's voice had fallen to a dangerous level.

"I've been here for a while, Ichigo," Hanataro answered. "Long enough to know that you know about Yoruichi and myself. And my son."

Ichigo didn't move, but Hanataro noted the clenching of his knuckles around Zangetsu's wrapped hilt. "Why are you here?" He asked simply.

Unohana rose from her seat calmly and went to a cabinet in her office, muttering a quiet spell and unsealing it. She opened it and withdrew a large pack. When she went to bring it to Hanataro, Ichigo moved his blade. He did not make it far before Hanataro's own blade hung in his face.

"Don't you _dare_ point a sword at her, Ichigo," He warned. "I have no reason to fight you, but if you threaten her, I will."

Zangetsu fell only barely, Ichigo's glare remaining strong. Hanataro held out a hand, and Unohana placed the strap of the pack in it. "This pack contains medicines of all kind. Once a year, Retsu provides me with one in case my family requires it. That is all I come here for."

The tension in the room was still hot as Unohana returned to her seat, her eyes remaining half closed as she sojourned to be the one maintaining her cool. "Boys, if you two are going to battle it out, please leave the Relief Station first. Lots of injured Shinigami here who aren't involved."

"Turn yourself in." Ichigo state flatly.

"And abandon my family? Come on, Ichigo. You can't believe I would ever do that." He responded harshly. This meeting was getting a bit long for his liking, and he was preparing to make his move from the office.

Ichigo took a cautionary step forward. "They will get asylum while you deal with the powers that be. I guarantee-"

"We both know that isn't true."

Ichigo scowled at the interruption and calling of his obvious bluff. He was going to open his mouth to speak again, but Hanataro beat him to it. "Are you going to report Retsu? Please, Ichigo, don't do anyt-"

He immediately burst out of the room, feeling almost immediately the huge reiatsu signatures that were coming in on the office. Other captains were quickly descending and he needed to be gone. Before he had made it far, Ichigo flashed in front of him, Tensa Zangetsu slicing for his legs, trying to incapacitate him.

Hanataro easily dodged that blow, and two more from arriving captains. When things came to a stop, he found himself faced with the four captains, Ichigo, Soi-Fon, Komamura and Hitsugaya, and their lieutenants.

"Hanataro!" Renji yelled. "Come quietly! Don't make us force you!"

Matsumoto remained quiet, and even from the distance that separated them, Hanataro could see her indecision. He would not hurt her if he could help it. "Let me leave, peacefully!" He called out to them.

Soi-Fon scoffed at him, loud enough for him to hear. "Your betrayal still burns, traitor! You could end the war!"

Hanataro turned a blazing gaze on her. "If you militaristic fucks had listened to me in the first place, you wouldn't be at war!" He bellowed. "You refused to believe that they were explorers, simply investigating a new doorway to their world! Instead, you chose to try and fight them! This war is your doing, and yours _alone!_ Now! Let me leave!"

He turned to travel far into Rukongai so he could leave this realm, and in a split moment, he sighed in resignation. He flashed away from Soi-Fon and he shikai stinger, landing on a wall and drawing his zanpakuto.

"Bankai!" He disappeared in a flood of reiatsu, the Shroud expanding out from his body instantly and nullifying spirit pressure as it went. When it all went quiet, he stood, Kami No Saibankan turning the battlefield into his personal courtroom.

The four captains, although still remaining in the air, looked around nervously. Komamura shook his large head in discomfort. "Hanataro, please. There is no need for this."

"I agree." He replied calmly. "Let me leave."

"We cannot do that, Hanataro," Hitsugaya called to him. "The Head Captain has labeled you as most wanted. You will return, and you will tell us where you have imprisoned Yoruichi and her child." Hanataro noted how Ichigo's face twitched at what he now knew was absolutely not a kidnapping. He silently hoped that the orange haired man would keep that information to himself.

He could feel, in the air all around him, the commotion caused by the Shroud. Shinigami were waking up from their sleep in a startled panic, not knowing why they suddenly couldn't feel anything. He noted with some grim satisfaction that even the ever aloof Captain Kuchiki was a bit stressed by the notion of being completely unaware.

He also felt another presence that was a surprise to him. It was undoubtedly Rukia Kuchiki, but there was another soul with her. Small. Young. A child. Hanataro eyed Ichigo from where he stood, sensing the intense feelings of struggle within him. With a thought, the Shroud withdrew around the old substitute.

Immediately, Ichigo tensed as the awareness flooded back to him. "Why did you give me my senses back!?" He yelled, his knuckles now white as hollow bone from his grip on Zangetsu. The other captains quietly requested confirmations, to which Ichigo only offered tense nods.

Hanataro, his spear held loosely in his hand, turned towards Rukongai. "So you can sense your child." He answered before flashing out of sight. The captains would be unable to give chase like this and he quickly put plenty of distance between himself and the Gotei 13. When he was far out, nearing the edges of the Soul Society, he opened a Garganta and passed through it.

XXX

Landing on a white sandy beach, Hanataro breathed a sigh of relief. It has been a long time traveling to get home. In order to maintain the secrecy of their home, he had made sure that the path to get there was a difficult one, for both himself and anyone who would chase him. This small inlet was protected on three sides by high cliffs, only passable by a small path carved into the rock.

Maintaining secrecy was important to their lives and as he picked down the rocks, Hanataro wrote seals that helped shield the whole area from detection. It took him a long time to learn them, but he was fairly adept now. Both his…wives, he supposed, knew how to navigate the seals without issue.

The moon was high as he stepped through the sand in his little version of heaven. A home, built into the rocks using some strange device that Urahara had loaned him. It produced high quality materials by converting reiryoku. The large home had plenty of space that was still unused however.

All around the beach were the signs of life. A hammock, large enough for several people, hung from two large, tall rocks. A small tide pool, shallow enough for a small child to safely splash and play. Chairs and other furniture that allowed everyone to spend time outside. A tunnel, dug back into the rock and down into a huge enclosure and training area, an exact copy of the one that hid beneath Urahara's Shoten.

He took in a deep breath of the sea spray, feeling the fresh air fill his lungs. This was his new home, and every breath here was one he cherished. He walked gently through the sand to the front patio of his home, washing his feet off in a bucket that was filled with fresh water.

The clingy sand washed away, he opened the door quietly and entered the home he had built. The hallway was bright, lit by the light of the moon through the windows. He shed his cloak and stepped quietly through the home until he reached the stairs. His eyes ventured down the hall to the large doors at the end. There was no light coming from his bedroom, which meant that Yoruichi and Harribel were sleeping.

He climbed the stairs to the second floor hallway, ducking into the first room. It was a total disaster. Clothes lay strewn everywhere, and the boy himself lay in bed, his legs flung and his blankets a tangled web. Hanataro smirked at the boys room, knowing why he was this way. His mother's fierce, wild nature characterized Yanato in his every move. Black hair and gold eyes framed a tall, slim frame. A perfect mix of his parents.

He went to the bed and bent down, brushing the long hair from his sons face. "Sleep well," He whispered to the room. The tall boy did not stir even in the slightest. Hanataro left and went immediately across the hall, opening that door to find the serenely clean and peaceful room of his oldest daughter. Tinaha was so much of Tier that sometimes Hanataro swore none of his genes made it to the final cut.

Skin lighter than her mother, but darker than Hanataro, Tinaha had the same hair and eyes as Tier. The same quiet personality. The same undeniable devotion to family that Tier had come to develop. The only thing that Hanataro could claim about her was the healing. Even from a young age, younger than most that he had ever heard of, Tinaha could use healing kido.

Her birth was the start of all this, and ultimately, the start of a new idea. A new conversation. Hanataro was shocked to hear that his first love, Tier Harribel, was pregnant. He didn't know it was even possible, but there it was. Urahara, Unohana and anyone else who knew was flabbergasted that it happened. The best explanation that Urahara could come up with was that the coalescence of spiritual energy, along with other factors, instead of biology, created the potential for childbirth.

Specifically…Urahara believed that Tinaha was conceived on the very first time that Hanataro achieved Bankai. He and Tier had been training together, and he finally reached that coveted level. They reacted…passionately. Thus far, each of his children with Tier had been conceived through particularly rough sex when both of them were powered up to the max. It was the only way, according to the blonde haired scientist.

He bent down and kissed her on her head of messy hair, wishing her a sound sleep as well. He slipped out of the room and went down the hall further, opening another door to his youngest daughter, also born from Tier. She had more of Hanataro's features than her sister, but only barely. She was all her mother physically…except her hair, which was black, like his. Hanai was also much more exuberant than Tier or Tinaha.

As expected though, her bed was empty. Hanataro smirked and left the room, closing the door behind him. He trotted to the end of the hall and up another set of stairs, emerging in a small room that had large double doors, leading out onto the tile roof of the home. Outside, sitting in the light of the moon, was his youngest daughter.

He stepped out quietly, walking up behind her and ready to tickle her enough to make her scream, when her voice broke the silence. "You aren't sneaky, dad." She said, turning around and finding him.

He smiled at her, dropping his tickle stance. "And you're supposed to be in bed."

"Mom knows I'm awake."

"Which one?" To this, Hanai hid her grin and turned around.

"Uh…Yoruichi…" Hanataro offered her the smallest laugh. Between the two of them, Yoruichi was definitely the less strict mother. Tier preferred the kids to be prompt and follow the rules that Hanataro set exactly. Yoruichi…not so much. To the credit of the two beautiful women, they did not butt heads with each other when it came to the kids.

He came up and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her on the top of her head. "I missed you." He'd only been gone three or four days, but he always found that he missed his children dearly.

"I missed you too," Hanai replied. "How was your trip?"

Hanataro's eyes hardened, but he put on a smile. "Fine. No issues." He said to her. Both of them heard the clearing of a throat and turned as one to find both Yoruichi and Tier standing there, tired smiles on their faces.

Hanataro winked at them. "Alright beautiful," He said to Hanai. "Off to bed." He patted her behind and pushed her towards the doors. She pouted at him, and he closed his eyes with a smile. "Nope. Not gonna work."

"Alright…" She gave in and ran up to him, jumping to kiss him on the cheek. "Good night, daddy." She ran past her mothers, yelling good nights to them on the way by. The three adults stood and watched as she disappeared to sleep.

"You get a kiss, and we get rushed words," Tier commented, a large smile on her face as she came up to him. Yoruichi followed silently, her smile less wide.

Hanataro kissed Harribel tenderly. "Feel better?"

"Much." She answered back happily.

Yoruichi bounded up and threw her arms around his neck, pulling him in for a far more intense kiss than the one he and Tier had shared. Her passions were one of the things he loved about her. Everything was over the top, whether it be simply a good morning kiss or sex.

"Hello handsome."

"Gorgeous." He replied. The three of them jumped from the roof down to the beach and walked over to the hammock, Hanataro getting in first and then his two lovers climbing to rest on top of him, a head on each side of his chest.

They lay there, simply enjoying each other for a good while before Yoruichi broke the silence. "How did it go? And don't lie…I heard the pause when Hanai asked you."

Hanataro took a deep breath in. "Unohana was in the normal place at the Relief Station, but she had…company."

Tier lifted her head. "Unohana has a lover?" Hanataro had been very clear and open with the mothers of his children about his past, including the often quite scandalous intimacies he'd engaged in with other women. They knew about his temporary, but _very_ intense sexual relationship with Unohana.

He shook his head. "No. Not that kind of company. Ichigo was there."

Yoruichi shot up, turning to stare into Hanataro's eyes. "He doesn't know, does he?" She asked in fear.

Hanataro pulled her back down into a tight hug. "He knows about Yanato. He also knows that I didn't kidnap you."

Yoruichi ushered a long sigh of relief, reaching over and taking Tier's hand tightly in her own. "That's okay…Yanato will be fine. As long as they don't know about the girls. The Soul Society would never forgive their existence."

Tier shook her head. "They don't even know them. How wonderful they are." She said quietly. "Plus, I'd wager our girls are better warriors than some of their seated Shinigami."

Hanataro thought about her statement and nodded inwardly. It was probably true. All three of his kids trained everyday with their mothers. All three had shikai releases already and were both fast and strong. Yanato's physical strength was nothing less than amazing. Hanai was faster than all of them, and Tinaha…she was the best overall warrior among the kids.

"They will be safe," Hanataro said. "Unohana did not say anything about Tier's involvement with me. Or even her existence." He did not mention how close Unohana was to divulging that information. He had always been sure that she would not betray him, and in a way she didn't. Ichigo was one of the few who would not cling to old hatreds and traditions.

They fell into silence again, and Hanataro felt himself dosing off, his eyes flicking intermittently to try and stay open. It was a losing battle, and he was about to lose when a tight grip on his manhood shot his eyes wide. He looked town to find Tier's hand firmly clasped around the base of his cock, his robe having been stealthily opened.

"Why don't we abandon these depressing thoughts," She said, sultrily. "It's been _days_ since we last enjoyed each other."

Without even waiting for his response, Yoruichi leaned over to kiss Tier, the two of them choosing to skip Hanataro entirely and instead lock lips heavily over his chest. In one of his favorite sights, the two beauties twined their tongues, both of their hands now sliding over his slickening manhood.

Growling with growing anticipation, Hanataro grabbed Yoruichi's hair and pulled her face away from Tier, mashing their lips together in a wet union of tongues and lips. Tier took initiative and crawled down, her hands and now tongue lashing up and down his cock.

He groaned into Yoruichi's mouth when he felt the tip of his manhood enter the warmth of Tier's mouth, and immediately she swallowed half of him, humming all the way. Hanataro pushed Yoruichi off of himself with a pointed gesture to the long, skin tight pants she wore.

The dark skinned beauty quickly removed them and climbed on him again, sitting on his face and leaning down to join her counterpart in lavishing his cock. He sank his tongue deep into her passage, his eyes squeezing shut as he tasted her sweetness. His hands clamped onto her hips, keeping her anchored to his face as his tongue lashed in and out of her, occasionally dipping down to swirl around her clit, and also occasionally running up to lick around her taboo rear hole.

Yoruichi squeaked in pleasure, her mouth locked around his cock while Tier had moved and was now paying special attention to his balls, rubbing and sucking them into her mouth. Hanataro growled into Yoruichi as the sensations ran through his body, and before long, he was smacking her large bubbly ass to get off of him. Without a word, she did, and a moment later the exotic view of Tier's womanhood appeared over him.

He dove into her with as much gusto, focusing solely on her asshole. Tier simply loved anal stimulation, in all forms, and he loved giving it to her. He grabbed her large ass cheeks in his hands, spreading them so he could dive into her further. He hummed and groaned with pleasure as Yoruichi lowered herself onto his cock, her warm, wet pussy sucking him in and wrapping him up.

Above him, the sounds of his wives kissing each other as they rode him reached his ears. This was a mans dream, and Hanataro lived it every day. He loved these two women with everything he had. It was part of the reason that he left the Soul Society permanently. He couldn't bear to choose between Harribel and Yoruichi when it came time to do so.

He was amazed when both women agreed that they couldn't be without him either. In the years since then, the three of them had engaged in a love so deep that they had transcended all expectations and assumptions above love after one left the world of the living.

He pushed his hips up into Yoruichi's heat, while at the same time using his tongue to drive Harribel crazy atop his face. The three of them often engaged in this heavy lovemaking, so harsh that they rarely spoke. They each knew what the others wanted, and even positions changes were almost instinctual.

He could tell with the increasing urgency of Yoruichi's hips that she was approaching her orgasm, and he knew that Tier had already came once from the stimulation of his tongue. When she finally did come undone, Tier masterfully swallowed her fellow wife's scream of pleasure.

They left the hammock, grabbing clothes as they went, and sped into the house. Yoruichi and Harribel made it the bedroom first, turning and wrapping their arms around each other, kissing deeply. Yoruichi pulled Tier toward the bed until she fell back onto it, he legs spread.

Tier immediately fell atop her, resuming their intense lip lock. Hanataro entered the room and without waiting, position himself behind Tier, his hands spreading her large cheeks. With a gentle push, the tip of his cock spread the ring of muscle and sank slowly into her bowels. Tier gripped Yoruichi tightly as Hanataro's intrusion spread her walls painfully, but soon, the pain turned to pleasure and she pushed back into him, spearing herself.

He brought a hand back and slapped her ass hard, bringing a squeal of pleasure from her belly. He timed each slap with a thrust, mixing pain, pleasure and kink into a mighty trifecta of stimulation that he knew Tier loved. He continued to thrust into her, slapping her ass until it was a blazing red color.

He felt the burning edge coming as he thrusted, and he grabbed her hips, pulling them back into himself and increasing his speed, pounding heavily into her now. She screamed into Yoruichi at the same time as he grit his teeth and poured himself into her, his cock spasming as his balls emptied into Tier's bowels.

When he was finished, his cock limp and slipping out of Tier, he stumbled back and fell into a chair, arranging against the wall for specifically this situation. His chest heaved as he fought to regain breath. When he noted Yoruichi getting up, his eyes widened for yet another show that he loved. She got off the bed, kissing Tier's sweaty body as she went. When she finally reached her rear, Yoruichi dove in, her tongue pushing into Tier's ass, licking out what cum she could gather.

Hanataro felt his cock pulsing, attempting to rise once more, but he could not best his bodies need to rejuvenate. As he watched Yoruichi take her fill of his seed, he knew that this night would be long and full of carnal ecstasy.

XXX

"This is the place…" Soi-fon muttered, sitting on the rocks overlooking the small cove. "I cannot believe it took us this long to trace that reiryoku indicator in the medicine. I'm still surprised that this plan worked."

"It took us much longer to plant it within the medicine without Unohana knowing about it," Hitsugaya answered her. Behind them, a strike force of lieutenants and three captains stood, prepared to take Hanataro in for the crime of treason and desertion. They would also rescue Yoruichi from imprisonment.

Renji, Kira, Rukia and Ikkaku stood ready, led by Soi-fon, Hitsugaya and Komamura. They had spent weeks trying to find the location that Hanataro was hiding, and they finally had. Unohana was entirely unaware that they had placed a tiny tracking device within the medicine that she had given him, a move that was not entirely popular amongst those involved.

For many weeks, they couldn't find the indicator, when suddenly a large reiatsu bloom lit up their trackers like it was new years celebration. Kurotsuchi had reasoned that Hanataro finally made a mistake and didn't hide his spiritual pressure.

Ichigo was originally slated to go on this mission as well, but for whatever reason, he declined to come with. Soi-fon had spat bitter words at him for flaking out at the last moment to go and rescue Lady Yoruichi, but he had remained in the Soul Society.

"We should be cautious," Komamura rumbled. "If we lose the element of surprise, Yamada will be long gone before we even realize."

The group worked steadily down the sides of the cove to the sand, being careful to not make any loud noises or overtly alarming movements. Soi-fon searched the area that they believe the betrayer to be hiding, and she had to admit that it certainly looked like a hiding place. A large house set against the rock. The beach held many things that a person might want to use. The thing that bugged her was that some of it looked like it was meant to be for a group of people. Not just one.

They inched across the beach, knowing that the house was the logical place to start looking. They hadn't made it even half way across before a voice split the nights peace. "Who are you people?" Rukia and Renji turned to their left and found, sitting on a rock, a young girl.

Rukia narrowed her eyes on the girl, feeling the spirit pressure within her. "We are…friends." She said slightly, pausing to allow the girl to give them some information before continuing her deception.

"Friends of who? Mom? Dad?" She asked quizzically. Hitsugaya stepped up beside Rukia, glaring at the girl with narrowed eyes. She looked familiar for some reason…he couldn't place it.

"Who is your father?" He asked gently. With his small size, it was only normal that he might have better luck talking to a young child. The girl tilted her head slightly staring at him. Then she smiled widely.

"You're short for a captain. Are you the ice dragon guy? Mom told me all about you. Can I see the dragon?" She grew excited, a wide smile brimming on her face. The Shinigami all looked at each other with worry in their eyes. Something was very, very wrong here.

Komamura decided to try his luck with reasoning with her. "Who is your mother, little cub?"

Turning to look at him, she grinned widely, her arms shooting up in excitement. "You're Komamura! Mom told me that you were a fox, but I thought she was just kidding! Your fur looks so soft! Can I touch it!?"

Komamura, although slightly off put by her knowledge of him, tried again. "Who is your mother?"

The girl crossed her arms, a slight pout coming to her face, probably about not being told she could touch Komamura's fur. "Which one? I have two." Hitsugaya turned to the rest of them, a wildly concerned look on his face. What was going on here? Nevermind the girl who had pretty large amounts of spiritual pressure, who also seemed to have knowledge of the Soul Society without the fear of captains, but she also had two mothers?

Before he could even remotely act, another voice cut the night. "Hanai, what are you doing up?"

The group of seven Shinigami started as a boy now walked up. He was as tall as Renji, but a bit thin. The thing that startled them was his features. Gold eyes, dark skin and black hair. Soi-fon was especially stunned. This child looked exactly like Lady Yoruichi!

"Who are you!?" She snapped at him. To her surprise, he entirely ignored her.

"Hanai, you need to sleep at night. Dad's gonna be mad again if you fall asleep in your cereal bowl."

She stuck her tongue out at him. "I don't like sleeping at night! And look at these guests!" She pointed at them, and for the first time, the boy seemed to notice them. Renji and Rukia, looked at Kira and Ikkaku, all of them wearing surprised and disbelieving faces. Soi-fon did not appear amused though, and took a step forward.

"I asked you a question, boy," She growled threateningly.

His eyes narrowed on her, the gold orbs reminding her all too much of her former captain. "Who the hell are you? This is our home, not yours pipsqueak!" Soi-fon's temper burned white hot in an instant, and she glowered dangerously. If it wasn't for Hitsugaya stepping in, she might have attacked the boy right then.

"We apologize," The silver haired captain said, diplomatically. "We are friends."

"Some friends," The boy snorted. "Sneaking up to our house in the middle of the night. It's a wonder everyone isn't awake from the moon shining off baldy's head over there." He nodded at Ikkaku with a smirk on his lips. The third seat of division eleven steamed from his ears at the words, stomping through the sand with an angry grin on his face.

"You take that back!" He yelled.

"Try and make me, cueball!" He roared back. Ikkaku raised the wooden sword he always carried and swung it hard…only for the boy to catch it and rip from his hands. He broke the wooden imposter over his knee, tossing it to the side with a manic smile. He halted for just a moment before he bolted, rushing the third seat with a war cry.

The others scattered, and the girl that he had called Hanai simply cheered. "Go Yanato! Make baldy eat sand!"

The two men clashed, throwing punches, kicks, headbutts and all other manner of hand to hand combat techniques in a flurry of sand. The other lieutenants watched, surprised by the skills of this boy, Yanato. The Captains seemed to stand in a mixture of shock and interest, none doing anything to stop the melee.

Hitsugaya watched with his critical eye, his brain cranking to make sure that he could accurately assess their situation. It was no mistake that their data had led them to this cove. Without a doubt, Hanataro came here when he left the Soul Society. Now, they find two spiritually sensitive children, one of whom looks like a spitting image of Yoruichi Shihoin. Yoruichi Shihoin who was also pregnant when she was kidnapped from the Soul Society.

"What is going on here?" He turned to investigate yet _another_ new voice, and found himself frozen to the spot. Walking up to stand next to the girl, Hanai, was another girl. She wore pajamas, but those are not what surprised him. It was everything else about her that stunned him. He drew his zanpakuto and held it up.

"Tier Harribel! Stop right there!" He yelled. Ikkaku and the boy, Yanato, didn't seem to notice and continued their brawl.

Harribel didn't seem to notice either as she spoke to the girl on the rock. "Why is Yanato fighting with that bald guy?"

Ikkaku paused for just a moment to retort, but Yanato punched him hard in the gut, and the retort fell away to more combat. Hanai simply shrugged. "Not sure, but its fun to watch."

Hitsugaya yelled again, this time louder. "Stop talking and prepare to be arrested, arrancar!" He bellowed. The girl finally looked at him with a curious glance.

"What is an arrancar?" She asked.

Komamura stepped forward this time, drawing his own zanpakuto. "Do not play foolish, Tier Harribel. You are a wa-"

"I'm not Tier Harribel. That's one of my mom's." She said casually, looking on to the fight with a bored look. She didn't appear to realize how her words shook all the captains down to their cores. Hitsugaya was frozen to the spot, his brain working overdrive to try and make sense of whatever was happening here.

Both he and Komamura looked at each other, looks of wild bewilderment on their faces. Their fellow captain, did not appear to want to think about this. Her boiling anger finally overtook her, and she drew her zanpakuto. "Enough of this! Attack!" She yelled.

Renji and Kira both leapt to action, jumping to try and immobilize the girls before they reacted. In a flash, Kira was taken out of commission, Yanato having broken off from his melee to intercept the blonde man in a hard tackle that brought both of them to the sand in a shower.

Hanai simply reached behind her and pulled out a zanpakuto! "Shoal, Midareta Umi!" Her sword faded to nothing, and suddenly, a school of tiny fish appeared around her. This shoal shot forward and slammed into Renji, pushing him down into the ground and grinding him through the sand, creating a large rut. The fish left him there and shot back, shoaling like they were happily minding their own business around Hanai, like she was their coral reef.

"Sorry, redhead man. The fish won't let you touch me. I don't want to fight you though, so please don't try that again." Renji pushed himself up from his trench, alarmed, but also irritated. Her shikai, because that is exactly what that was, was a mirror image of his own captains shikai…except with fish made of reishi.

Kira, having been thrown a clear twenty feet into the ocean, rose with a glower on his face as Yanato stood in the shallows, glaring at him. "Don't you dare go after my sister!" He yelled. Kira didn't dignify the man with a response and instead charged, flash stepped behind Yanato and cutting viciously for his back. The young boy was quick though; he ducked the slash and kicked up, catching Kira in the ribs and pushing him to momentary retreat. With an excited whoop, Yanato pursued the blonde man.

Kira landed and immediately pushed his hands together. "Hado 33: Shakkaho!" He yelled. The blue fire coalesced in his palm and fired out, straight at the young brawler. Yanato, seeing this move, slammed on the brakes and crossed his arms, both his hands clenching around tanto's that emerged from…somewhere. Kira's eyes grew large. Did he have a dual zanpakuto!?

"Bellow and roar until the wind retreats! Stand and fight until the earth crumbles! Become my fist and conquer the world! Hakai No Omo!" He exploded in a torrent of deep green reiatsu, the flare pushing Kira to flash step yet further away. When the torrent faded, before him stood a man who had not only grown in size, but also in strength.

Yanato was now covered, head to toe, in a suit of armor. It wasn't large and bulky, but rather sleek and smooth. His head only had a green headband on, and on the headband was the kanji for the word family. His hands were covered by large gloves, both of them bearing a single metal plate over his knuckles. His feet wore boots, with similar plates stretch from the top of his foot, up his shin and ending just over his kneecap.

Kira eyed the ensemble with a shred of fear. He had spent much time honing his abilities, but even he could tell that this boy was powerful. His shikai alone radiated with heavy amounts of spiritual pressure. He held his sword up as the boy charged. He would need to be careful.

Nearby, Rukia and Ikkaku both stood before the older of the two girls, the quiet one. She had not made a move against them, and neither of the two were too keen on testing the waters before they knew her intentions.

"We don't want to hurt you," Rukia called to her. "We just want Hanataro."

"Why?"

Rukia paused, unsure of whether she should reveal any information to this girl. They did not know definitively…but she has a sick feeling that they three people they were fighting with were Hanataro's _children_. And if this girl could be believed…her mother was Tier Harribel. The boy, Yanato, looked far too much like Yoruichi to be a mistake.

Hanataro Yamada had borne children with both Yoruichi Shihoin and the Arrancar Tier Harribel. Yet more alarming…was that those children had no signs of hollow influence. One even had a zanpakuto! _With a shikai release!_

"Don't worry about why, just hand him over!" Ikkaku yelled, bearing his sword. "Or we'll take him by force!"

The girl sighed. "Fine. I will fight you. I won't win, but I will try." She took a zanpakuto from seemingly nowhere, just a blade with a simple guard. She took a stance. "My father taught me an important lesson. Never play games in a fight. End it before it begins." Before Rukia or Ikkaku could reply, a blast of blue reiatsu flared from the girl.

"Whistle and carve, Kamikaze!" She yelled, and the sand around here cyclone into a tornado of whipping grains. When the miniature storm subsided, the same figure stood before them, but now, she was changed. She was wrapped head to toe in loose bandages, the ends of these bandages whipping about like the winds around them gusted with typhoon strength.

The sword had changed into a long, wide bladed scimitar, with wavy, wind looking etchings all along the blade. The girl swung the blade horizontally, and a curved wave of energy, deep blue, shot out of it. Rukia and Ikkaku jumped away from it, but when they landed, the girl was gone. Both of them drew blades and turned, their backs facing each other, prepared to intercept a surprise attack.

They did not wait long, as the girl's bandaged body appeared over their heads, three curved waves of energy screaming towards them. They flashed away again, and once more, found themselves searching for an enemy.

"Why is she not attacking us further?" Rukia wondered quietly.

"I don't know, but it's pissing me off!" Ikkaku yelled. "Come out and fight!"

Before he could continue his thought, a blast of spiritual pressure buffeted them. Captain Hitsugaya had released his bankai, and the whole area dropped significantly in temperature. Rukia was alright; Sode no Shirayuki gave her fairly good resistance to cold, but Ikkaku's teeth chattered loudly in the now freezing beach.

"Enough of these games!" He yelled. "Where is Hanataro!?" His words came out and in the next moment, he fell from the sky, his bankai fading away as the spiritual pressure he could channel fell to nil. Soi-fon, Komamura and the others knew that this was the tell tale sign that Hanataro was near. The Shroud that made them as vulnerable as babies was showing its fangs…but only with Hitsugaya. Soi-fon could still feel pressure, which meant that Hanataro was targeting The squad 10 captain.

She was going to pursue the fugitive, but a flash to her right alerted her, and she froze. Standing next to the boy, Yanato, was Lady Yoruichi. She wore her hair long, exactly as she had always worn it. Her token orange uniform was long gone; now she wore what looked like normal human clothing. Jeans, with a white shirt and a denim jacket.

Her gold eyes were locked on Soi-fon's, and even the anger that the stealth squad captain harbored for Hanataro could not pierce the sadness and regret that she felt as she had an unvoiced conversation with her former captain. The words that Lady Yoruichi's eyes spoke shattered Soi-Fon's heart, and her resolve to capture the criminal Yamada.

Nearby, Toshiro Hitsugaya lifted himself from the sand of the beach, his head beginning to ache from the alien sensation of not being able to sense anything beyond his own body. It was only when he opened his eyes that he realized someone was standing over him. When he looked up, he was stunned to find a very real Tier Harribel standing over him.

With a hand extended down.

He paused for a moment, thinking about what courses he had. Then, he kicked himself. There was nothing he could do. If she wanted to end him, she could at any moment. So…he would see where things went. He took her hand, and she pulled him to his feet.

"Tier Harribel." He said shortly, observing her. There was no hollow bone on her, at all. She wore a similar outfit as Lady Yoruichi, whom he could see staring intently at Soi-fon. Her shirt was yellow to match her hair, and she wore no jacket. She wore her hair in a large braid that hung over her shoulder, clasped at the end with a sea shell.

"Captain Hitsugaya." She replied. "It has been a long time."

He was a bit put off by her polite tone and calm smile. He looked around and found that Ikkaku and Rukia's battle had ended, and the two girls were standing together, their shikai releases still active, watching silently. He nodded over at them. "Your…daughters?"

Tier nodded. "Yes. Hanai and Tinaha."

Hitsugaya considered the two girls carefully. They were no longer fighting with the lieutenants, but neither seemed ready to drop their shikai's. "Tinaha…I mistook her for you. You look…exactly alike."

"We do. Tinaha! Come here, please." In a flash, the bandage covered girl stood in front of them, her large bladed sword held loosely in her hand. "This is Captain Hitsugaya. He is the Shinigami…"

"That you fought during the Winter War. It is an honor to meet you Captain Hitsugaya." She said, bowing respectfully. Toshiro took a stunned step back, not sure how to react to this show of respect. He had fully expected this to be a bloody battle…and in a way it was a battle, but not bloody.

"It is uh…nice to meet you, Tinaha," He stuttered. "I cannot say that your mother and I know each other well."

What was going on here? He remembered their orders clearly, and the warnings that came with them. High danger. Large chance of injury, and potential death. The criminal Hanataro was dangerous and would fight to escape capture. He himself knew that Hanataro was around here, somewhere, because he was still affected by the Shroud. Why did they consider him a criminal again? It had been so long, many people probably forgot.

They had come into contact with three young…calling them Shinigami would be inaccurate as they had never been in the Soul Society, but they had Shinigami powers. These three had shown that they were quite powerful in their own right, standing firm against lieutenants that were generally among the top in terms of power, at least in regards to their peers.

These were not criminals…this was a family, led by a man who decided that he would not be used as a weapon of war. Hanataro Yamada, a medic through and through. He would rather save and heal than fight and kill.

As he was thinking, Tier and her daughter flashed away. Soon, the five members of Hanataro's clan stood with each other by the rock, Hanai still sitting atop it with a goofy grin on her face. Hitsugaya had to admit…they looked like a happy family there. The only thing missing was…no longer missing. Hanataro appeared in the sand just ahead of his family.

"Captains," He called with a small nod of his head. "Lieutenants."

Hitsugaya felt a sudden rush, like he was underwater and his head finally broke the surface as his spiritual pressure awareness flooded back to him. All around him, the reiatsu of the other captains and lieutenants told him that they had gathered. "Hanataro Yamada," Komamura rumbled. "I commend you; your…family is powerful."

Hanataro smiled and glanced back at his family. "Thank you, Captain Komamura." He backed up until he was standing among them, his arms around the shoulders of Tinaha and Yoruichi. "We only want to live in peace."

Komamura nodded sagely. "The Soul Society would have us believe that you are a traitor. I admit that…although our orders state to bring in a criminal…I see none here." His gaze fell onto Hanai and Tinaha. "Your children with Tier Harribel would spark outrage for their unnatural existence…but I see not hollows. I see children, as alive and as full of emotion and love as any in the Seireitei."

Soi-fon interjected as Komamura fell to silence. "You betrayed us, Hanataro," She yelled angrily. "You pledged your _eternity_ to the Soul Society. I will forever hate you for it," Her voice wavered emotionally, and Hanataro noted that she was staring straight at Yoruichi as she spoke. "I will not bring any more danger to Lady Yoruichi and to her son." She narrowed her eyes on Tier and the girls. " _You_ , however…"

Hanataro was going to yell to her, but his wife beat him to it. Yoruichi stepped beyond the family, bringing her two daughters with her. "I may not have given birth to them, Little Bee, but Tinaha and Hanai are as much my daughters as Yanato is my son!"

The entire beach fell into a pregnant silence, as both parties awaited the small captains response. When it finally came, it came with a sigh of relief. "So be it." Soi-fon whispered, and she flashed away, a single tear falling to the sand from where she had stood before.

Komamura hummed and turned his eyes back to Hanataro. "Allow me to leave with these words: I respect you, Hanataro Yamada. You sacrificed everything to protect those you love. In many ways, you are just like Captain Kurosaki. Be safe in your travels, young medic. Lieutenants! Move out." Without another word, he and the four others flashed away, leaving Hitsugaya alone on the beach with the Yamada clan.

He sighed and walked up to them, coming to a stop within a few feet on Hanataro himself. "What now?" He asked.

Hanataro met his eyes intently. "We are leaving Japan."

"What about the Shadow War?" Hitsugaya asked with an edge in his voice. "What if the Soul Society loses?"

Hanataro said some quiet words to his family, and with concern in their eyes, they disappeared, leaving he two men alone on the beach. Hanataro waited a moment or two, holding up a finger. "Hanai! That means you too!" He yelled at the rock behind him. Hitsugaya cocked an eyebrow as the girl slowly rose from behind it.

"No fair! I want to know the big secret!"

"You'll find out when you're older!" She pouted, stuck her tongue out at her father, and flashed away. Hanataro laughed lightly at her antics before his face fell once more. Another minute or two was spent in silence before he finally spoke.

"Nobody from the Soul Society will ever see us again," He said quietly. "I am not condemning my family to a life of secrecy here. We will leave, and the kids will live forever in peace and happiness."

Hitsugaya swallowed hard; this was clearly something Hanataro had thought about for a long time. "Again, what about the Shadow War?" He asked. If the Soul Society lost…things would be dire for this dimension.

Hanataro's eyes hardened. His hands rose, and he stared down into his palms. He slowly clenched his fists and squeezed his eyes closed. "The Shadow War…is over." Before Hitsugaya could ask about it, Hanataro flashed away. The icy captain sighed and turned to leave. His mind slowly processing the words.

XXX

Hitsugaya sighed as he stared at the stack of paper work on his desk. Matsumoto was no doubt laying somewhere in the barracks, still drunk from a night of drinking. Maybe she was sleeping for tonight's festivities. Much of the Soul Society would be getting ready. The celebration of the anniversary of the ending of the Shadow War was now the biggest celebration all year.

Every year, his thoughts go back to that night on the beach, when Hanataro told him that Shadow War was over. He didn't know what it meant right then, but it became apparent very quickly. When the attacks from the Shades stopped entirely, they investigated Hueco Mundo, where the opening to the Shade dimension was. They found only the white desert, with some signs of battle.

He never found out how, nor had anyone else, but somehow Hanataro had not only either killed of chased off every Shade, he had also closed the opening to their dimension. He ended the Shadow War before he left. Secretly, Hitsugaya said thanks for that. He left his office and went to stand on the roof, looking up into the darkening sky. He wondered if he would ever see Hanataro again.

Nobody had seen him, his wives, or his children in more than sixty years. When the medic said he was disappearing with his family, he hadn't lied. Hitsugaya had every reason to believe that he was still alive, and he only wished that the medic had fulfilled his dream of living in a place where his children wouldn't have to hide.

A loud yell emanated from his barracks. He turned to go deal with it, thoughts of the medic clearing away for the time being.

XXX

 **The shikai's of Tinaha, Yanato and Hanai are below**

Hanai – Midareta Umi – Tumultuous Ocean

Yanato – Hakai No Omo – Lord of Destruction

Tinaha – Kamikaze – Divine Wind

 **I hope you all enjoy.**


End file.
